By the Teachings of Alhazred
by 6Jake1man6
Summary: His hearing at the Ministry had opened Harry's eyes to a horrible revelation, one that would set him on a new path, directly against the wishes of Dumbledore. Fleeing to nations abroad Harry Potter will come to build his own army to confront this coming war head on, with powers previously forgotten to the wizarding e elder gods themselves will come to bow to him.


**Greetings readers.**

**Let me start by saying when I was younger I LOVED Harry Potter... 1 through 4. It was at book five that the series died, before then Harry had been akin to a prodigy. Killing a 60 foot basalisk at 12, fending off dementors at thirteen, and completing the hunger games at 14, learning skills and magics far beyond his level, but at book five his improvments grounded to a halt, and very little of the magical world was shown after that.**

**We never got to see Bauxbatons, or Durmstrang, we never built an relationships wth Fleur and her classmates, or Victor Krum. WE SHOULD HAVE!**

**In this story Harry will head out into the world and discover magics previously unimagined, lands of new beauty, and will invoke the wrath of the ancient ones themselves. **

**Get ready for A new dark lord whose powers with shatter the wizarding world forever mpre.**

* * *

Harry sat in the chained chair, bewilderment plaguing his mind.

He had won. The trial was over, and Dumbledore had saved him, as the old wizard normally does. But was all of this necessary? Why a criminal hearing over self defense against a pair of dementors?

The questions eating at his soul multiplied with every second he paid them any thought, ad he couldn't very well ignore them, but one question rang louder than the others.

Why had the witch reacted like that?

_ "Oh, I don't think any of us believe the Dementors were there by coincidence," _He had said.

Harry knew instantly that the headmaster was insinuating Voldemorts involvement, and even in their state of denial everybody present should have known the same thing, why had that Umbridge woman risen to the _MINISTRIES _defense?

Harry Looked up and stared at the toad woman, who was already staring at him in turn. They both ignored the res of the congregation as they rose to their feet to leave. And as she stared him down her words echoed in his mind.

_ "So silly of me. But it sounded for a teensy moment as though you were suggesting that the Ministry of Magic had ordered an attack on this boy!" _She had said, and her words were begging to be analyzed, as if a hidden meaning was demanding to be let out.

There is only one reason to deny an accusation that had not been made.

The Phrase "A Guilty Conscience Gives Itself Away." Came to mind.

When the last of the wizards present left the room Harry stood to follow them, reassuring an anxious Mr. Weasly that he was cleared of all charges as he exited the door.

He brushed aside the mans' attempts at small talk and congratulations, wanting nothing more than to walk the corridors of the Ministry of Magic in silence.

He had to think, and think fast, a practice Harry was particularly skilled at when in danger. It was time to plan out a course of action.

If the ministry had sent those dementors, then Voldemort was no longer his most dangerous enemy. With legal powers over all wizarding establishments in England, including Hogwarts, the Ministry could persecute him anywhere, unless he were to hide in the wilds away from wizarding society, but then he'd be more vulnerable to Voldemorts forces, not to mention his education would be severely hindered.

Harry saw a war on two fronts rearing just beyond his site, it hadn't worked very well for the Third Reich, and Harry doubted it would turn out much better for him than it had for Adolf Hitler.

His strategy planning was cut short when they reached the ninth floor corridor where Cornelius Fudge was standing a few feet away from them, talking quietly to a tall man with sleek blond hair and a pointed, pale face.

He was conversing with none other than Lucious Malfoy.

Harry muted them out as he stormed past them, the pounding in his ears drowning out whatever snide remark Malfoy senior has thrown his way.

Harry's skull splitting rage only served to fuel the conspiracies running through his mind.

He didn't think for a second that Fudge was in league with Voldemort personally, though it was like true that some ministry member were, and the foolish Minister's action were benefiting the dark lord in ways Harry couldn't stand to think about.

He couldn't go back to Hogwarts, nor could he hide in the Muggle world. This left him with only one alternative course of action, and it wasn't much better than the other two.

He would have to leave England altogether. It would be a lonely path but it would keep hm safe from the English Ministry, and if he played his cards right, he would also be safe from Voldemorts forces.

But there was only one man who could, or more aptly, would help him do it.

Sirius Black.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

**Please, leave a review. And Join me for the next chapter, and who knows, maybe the one after that as well.**


End file.
